Song 2
For the Just Dance Kids 2 routine, see Song 2 (Just Dance Kids 2). (DLC) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1997 |dlc = March 17, 2011 |difficulty = (JD2) |effort = (JD2) |nogm = 3 |dg = - - |mode = Solo |pc = to to |gc = to to |pictos = 79 |dura = 2:03 |nowc = Song2 |from = album }} "Song 2" by was featured on as a downloadable track prior to the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. It is still available on . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches are snowboarders. The coach switches from male to female to male again. C1 wears a blue, green, and dark purple outfit, C2 is in a purple, pink, and dark purple outfit, and C3 wears a red, yellow, and black outfit. They all have a number on the outfit. Background The background is at a ski resort, and sometimes the dancer dances on a snowboard, while snowboarding down a very big hill. In the remake, there is an effect added, and the posts are more orange, but it is still mostly the same. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Spin with your hand like you are playing an air guitar. Gold Move 3: Put your hand up. Song2 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Song2 gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Song2 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Song2 gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Song 2 is featured in the following Mashup: * So What Captions Song 2 ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dancers' dance moves: * Penguin * Ski Pull * Slope Walk * Swanky * Winter Slide * Winter Walk Trivia * ''Song 2 is the second song by Blur in the series. * Song 2 is the first routine in which the dancer transforms, but does not transform back to any previous state. This is also seen in Safe And Sound. ** Song 2 is the first song where the coach's gender changes. *The following mistakes are present in the in-game lyrics: **"Woohoo" is misinterpreted as "Woo oo". **"And I'm pins and I'm needles" is misinterpreted as "And a piece that I'm made of". **"Well, I lie and I'm easy" is misinterpreted as "When I lie and I'm easy". **"All of the time but I'm never sure why I need you" is misinterpreted as "All of the time that I never show why I need you". **"Pleased to meet you" is misinterpreted as "Please I need you". **"I got my head done" is misinterpreted as "I dropped my head dumb". * On and the remake, every time the snowboard hits the ground a sound is played. In the case of the remake, the routine fades away after C3 performs the final Gold Move instead of showing him walking away. * An avatar for C1 is available on . It is the default avatar when playing as Happy on the Wii U, PlayStation 4 (while playing with PlayStation Move or with a Phone) and on the Xbox One (with a Phone). Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 25176142 14.png|''Song 2'' Song2_jdn.jpg|''Song 2'' (Remake) Oie transparents2.png|C1 s avatar on Oie transparents22.png|C2 s avatar on 33.png|C1 s avatar on 34.png|C2 s avatar on Song 2 pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots song2menu.png|''Song 2'' on the menu Song2_jdsp_menu.png|''Song 2'' on the menu Song2 jdsp ready.png| ready screen Others coach_jd2es_song2.png|Coach extraction Videos Official Music Video Blur - Song 2 Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Song 2 Gameplays Song 2 - Just Dance 2 Just Dance Summer Party Song 2 Extractions Just Dance 2 DLC Extract Song 2 Song 2 - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation ru:Song 2 Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Blur Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Remade Songs